


Only Yesterday

by emperorjjaeni



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Reconciling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorjjaeni/pseuds/emperorjjaeni
Summary: “It feels like only yesterday when you’re here with me, but now you’re not there.”Minhyun always searched for his prescence ever since their break-up.





	Only Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choimineul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimineul/gifts), [whitebeaaaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebeaaaar/gifts).



> This was truly a new experience to me and I still can’t accept the fact that I was able to write this fast.

It’s been four months ever since the two of us last saw each other. Four months of no contact, four months of longing to hear your voice again. Four months since we parted.

Being back to his old agency Minhyun was indeed stressed. Renewing contracts as a NU’EST member, preparing for NU’EST incoming concert and also a new comeback as a whole group now that he had returned to his old family. Being able to get love calls as a guest to a fashion show, or to have an ooportunity to work as a model to a certain magazine, or to appear as a guest on a variety show. Still, Minhyun felt blissful every passing day. It is indeed a blessing to him. It also helps him to furthermore build his career as an artist. Minhyun was really busy.

He’s very thankful that his schedules were always packed to a certain point he has a limited time to rest anymore. Ever since he graduated as a WANNA ONE member, he keeps on getting love calls every single day. But at the same time, it also helps him to forget a certain someone.  
  
_Or_ _not_ _really_.

He knows and accepted the fact, that he won’t be able to move on instantly. He know it won’t be easy. For Jaehwan is someone who he really loved very dearly.

He always has this thinking, that every people he will meet in his life is a special person. But there will always be a certain someone who is special among the rest. Someone who can show his best self, someone who is “ _the_ _one_ ”, as what the old people calls it. Someone who he really is destined to meet in any kind of circumstance. And that someone for Minhyun is Kim Jaehwan.

Kim Jaehwan, who is the opposite of him. Kim Jaehwan, who has this sentimental voice that you will never get tired to hear again and again. Kim Jaehwan, who is very passionate and hard-working. Kim Jaehwan, his destiny.

Minhyun thought that Jaehwan and him will be together until the end, but sadly, that never happened. For after WANNA ONE graduated, their relationship ended as well.

Minhyun cannot believe himself that he cried that hard when he and Jaehwan parted ways. Yes, he cried when he won and earned a slot to be a member of WANNA ONE, for he feels that he doesn’t deserve it but Jonghyun did, his fellow member who became first place during the show but was not able to debut as WANNA ONE. The next, will be the last day of their concert as WANNA ONE. He will miss every single one of his members who he treated as a brother and also, their wannables who is always there to support them. The last one will be when Jaehwan broke up with him.

That day was truly hard for Minhyun, because a week after that was supposed to be their anniversary as a couple. But sadly, that never happened. After that, Jaehwan never contacted him ever again and that hurt him a lot. He thought that they will stay as friends, but it was just a passing thought.

Minhyun was really thankful when he got invited by Moncler and to appear as a guest on Milan’s fashion week. He agreed to go, maybe he needs this trip to find air again and to stop his agonizing thoughts.

But fate truly works a funny thing. After it was publicly announced that Minhyun will go to Milan’s fashion week. It was also announced that Jaehwan was invited on London’s fashion week by IZZUE.

He can’t stop himself from smiling when he heard that. “ _Finally_ , _Jaehwan_ _is_ _gaining_ _recognition_ _he_ _deserves_ _after_ _WANNA_ _ONE_ _ended_.” Minhyun thought. _“What if I asked him for us to meet here in Milan, for we are apart by 1,197.10 km. Is that possible?”_

 _‘No,’_ his conscience answered him. _‘You guys are not on talking terms anymore ever since that break-up.’_ Minhyun can’t help but release a painful sigh. _‘Ah yes, how can I forgot.’_ He just stares longingly on a picture of him and Jaehwan on his phone that was taken by one of their fans.

 _‘I miss you. I hope you are happy.’_ Those are the words that Minhyun always says to himself whenever he thought of Jaehwan.

After filming for his song ‘Universe’, Minhyun can’t stop himself thinking of Jaehwan. Every word of this song clearly screams how much he longed for him every single day. He was Minhyun’s universe, his other half.

When Minhyun first recorded this song, he can’t help but to shed some tears, thus halting his recording session. His producer asked him what’s wrong and if he is in good condition to record for the day.

“I-I’m fine, producer-nim. It’s just that the lyrics speaks to me, makes me remember about a certain someone. Even though the music is upbeat, but the lyrics speaks volume to me and I can’t help but get emotional.” Minhyun told his producer and good thing his producer understood him and give him a rest for the day.

Minhyun can’t help singing the song when he went back to his own dorm. Yes, he finally has his personal dorm. Pledis finally let him have one after explaining to his CEO why he needs one, and thanked God they agreed.

 _“You’re my universe, universe_  
My faraway, other half universe  
If you’re going to be in pain because of me  
I’d rather have you forget me.”

 _‘Jaehwan-ah, you’re my universe. It’s hard. Really, really hard.’_ Minhyun just stared longingly on the stars above on his balcony. Tears started to pool on his eyes and agonizingly he falls on his knees.

It’s finally the last day of their concert, Minhyun feels a lot of emotions through-out their three-day concert. He is really happy that after many years of hard work, he can finally perform on stage together with his family, NU’EST. A lot of their fans came and Minhyun can feel the love and support from their fans- LOVES whenever they cheered all of the members during the duration of the concert. But amongst the crowd, Minhyun is looking for a certain someone. Someone who has droopy eyes and cheeks that are so full. Someone who truly melt his heart whenever he sings and talked. Someone to whom he truly dedicated his solo for.

 _‘I see, he never came.’_ Minhyun sadly thought, while staring to a certain seat that he reserved for this person. He can’t help but to be deeply saddened by it. He just laughed at himself out of pettiness.

 _‘Maybe, he’s just busy preparing for his debut, that’s why he never came.’_ Minhyun tried to cheer himself. But he knows on the back of his head, that Jaehwan is free according to his manager.

_‘Or maybe, he really doesn’t want to see me again. After all, we are not on talking terms anymore.’_

_‘Or maybe, he already moved on.’_

When Minhyun thought of that he can’t help but to be pained and jealous if that’s truly the case. He can’t help but to be angry on himself for even thinking of that thought. For he knows that the younger is also possibly hurting (maybe). For he knows him well enough (or so he thought).

Before the release of the MV of their upcoming comeback as NU’EST. Minhyun is just resting-on his sofa while searching for a good show to watch. While doing this, he’s just lazily scrolling his timeline when suddenly. Seongwu sent him a message.

“Minhyun-ah, I think you need to watch tonight’s episode of Immortal Song. Jaehwanie is performing.”

Without a second thought, he tuned his television on KBS channel, where Immortal Song is indeed playing. He can’t help but to let out a smile, because finally, he can hear his voice. The voice that he longed for so long to hear again. He watched as Jaehwan was being interviewed and got teased by the hosts because of his unbuttoned shirt. He can’t help to laugh at Jaehwan’s flustered face.

When the MC announced that Jaehwan will be the next singer to challenge the current winner Kim Dong Ha. He can’t help but to be excited because finally, he can hear that wonderful voice again, after four months of separation.

He became tensed when he heard the song that Jaehwan picked for his performance. “I Believe” by Shin Seung Hun sunbae-nim. It is a song about a painful separation who longs to be reunited again later on.

As Jaehwan was playing his guitar for the intro of his performance. Minhyun felt that time suddenly stopped as he watched and fell under the spell of Jaehwan’s voice.

 _I believe... Even though you are not with me, this is not how we part._  
I believe... You're taking the long way back to me.  
Inside all those past memories,  
I make myself hurt and myself cry.

Minhyun can’t stop himself from getting nostalgic. Remembering the first time he laid his eyes on Jaehwan during the audition in Produce 101. The first time he heard that voice, the voice that he will always search for.

 _You didn't cry as much as me, without a lot of tears, you tried to give me a painless good-bye._  
I know that you will one day return to me, that I believe,  
I will wait for you, I'll do it for you.

Minhyun never realized, when his tears began to fall on his cheeks. He was suddenly reminded of their break up. Even though they parted ways in good terms, he can’t help himself to feel those emotions again, like anger, disappointment and agony. It’s like a pandora’s box suddenly opened inside of him and release the contents inside of it.

 _I believe... Because I might hurt, you couldn't even cry._  
I believe... You will return to me all the tears that I now shed.  
I'll glimpse you come into my sight  
And it'll make my tears fall.

 _You didn't cry as much as me, without a lot of tears, you tried to give me a painless good-bye._  
I know that you will one day return to me, that I believe,  
I will wait for you, I'll do it for you.

While watching Jaehwan’s performance he can feel his bursting emotions throughout the whole performance. The pain, the longingness, he can feel everything. Because of that he can’t help but to be worried. He really wanted to contact the soloist after watching his performance. He really did. The both of them needed to talk. “Even a ‘hi’ is enough,” Minhyun uttered to himself while his eyes was still glued on the performance of his special person.

 _Was the world was dazzling before I met you?_  
Underneath that sky, all I'm left with are tears  
I will save this place next to me.

 _You are the only reason..._  
That waiting gives me enough happiness.  
Love is the only reason...  
As days pass by,  
If you forget the way, I'll be waiting  
I do it for you.  
I do it for you.

Minhyun sobbed harder when he saw Jaehwan’s teary eyes and heard his cracked voice during the end of his performance. He can feel the rawness of this performance. He can feel Jaehwan’s pain and longingness. He can’t help himself to have this urge to hug Jaehwan on his arms. For him to let everything out.

Without a single thought, he grabbed his phone and dialed Jaehwan’s number which he knows by heart. He suddenly felt nervous about this. He never planned this kind of scenario after all. He just acted out what his heart wants.

“ Hello, Minhyun-hyung?”

He heard Jaehwan’s voice on the end of the line. He suddenly felt a burst of emotions all over him. His throat became dry all of a sudden.

“Jaehwan-ah, can we meet?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by choimineul’s fic For The Record.
> 
> It was really painful to write this fic.for me. I wrote this while listening to Shin Seung Hun’s “I believe”. I really tried my best to place myself on Minhyun’s shoes in order to write his point of view and emotions. I always wonder what will be Minhyun’s reaction when he heard Jaehwan’s version of “I believe”, hence, creating this.
> 
> I would like to thank whitebeaaaar for beta-read this fic. No words can explain how thankful I really am for your help.


End file.
